Machtlos
by Polarstern
Summary: Yugi ist in seinen Yami verliebt, traut sich aber nicht es ihm zu sagen... rnEr startet irgendwie zwei Anläufe.. ob es ihm gelingt..?
1. Machtlos

Für diese FF solltet ihr folgendes wissen:  
Diese Kurzgeschichte ist aus Yugis Sicht und ist irgendwann nach den Geschehnissen der Serie anzusiedeln. Yami hat sich an seine ungeheure Macht erinnert und kann auf sie zugreifen. Mit dieser hat er sich einen eigenen Körper geschaffen um unabhängig handeln zu können und Yugi endlich mal richtig in die Augen sehen zu können, um ihn zu zitieren ;)

Ich widme sie SSJ Umi!! knuddääl XD

Autorin: Polarstern Disclaimer: Kein meina...kopfschüddl ; Aber die Storyline gehört mir! Wehe jemand klaut sie!  
Pairing: Yami x Yugi )  
Anmerkungen: -

Machtlos

Und wieder habe ich es nicht geschafft...

Dies ist nicht das erste mal, dass du vor meinen Augen verschwindest.. einfach so.  
Du sagtest dass du mit deinem neuen Körper noch nicht so gut klar kommst und es dich jedes Mal zu viel Kraft kostet, ihn so lange zu materialisieren. Hast mir erklärt, dass du dich deshalb alle paar Wochen total geschwächt zurückziehen musst. Und jetzt ist es mal wieder so weit... Vor meinen Augen hast du dich in lauter kleine, bunte Bläschen aufgelöst, die langsam verblassten.

Ich habe krampfhaft versucht dich festzuhalten! Habe versucht jede einzelne Blase festzuhalten und wieder aneinander zu drücken. Ich hätte es geschafft, ich hab für solche Feinarbeiten ein Händchen – ich liebe puzzeln!! Aber du bist mir durch meine Hände hindurchgeflossen – ich war machtlos, konnte dich nicht festhalten! Ich konnte nur zusehen...

Du hast heute den ganzen Tag über kein Wort darüber fallen lassen.. ich habe mich mental nicht darauf vorbereiten können.. Und das hätte ich gebraucht.. Ich hätte Zeit gebraucht... doch du hast sicherlich geschwiegen um mich nicht im Vorfeld zu verletzen. Nun fühle ich mich noch verletzter... Ich fühle mich so hilflos! Ich wünschte ich hätte Kontrolle über die Zeit. Ich würde sie bis heute Morgen zurück drehen und mit dir über das sprechen was heute wieder geschehen würde.. Oder nein, noch besser, ich würde sie weiter zurückdrehen und zwar um 3 Wochen! Dann hätten wir noch all die Zeit die wir zusammen verbringen könnten! Denn ich weiß nicht, wann du wieder kommst... Tage? Wochen Monate? Was machst du bloß in all der Zeit?  
Doch Halt! Auch diese 3 Wochen würden zu schnell vorbei gehen! Das beste wäre... wenn ich die Zeit anhalten könnte! Der Moment, wenn du wieder da sein wirst und ich dich freudig in meine Arme nehmen kann – dann möchte ich die Zeit anhalten! Doch ich kann es nicht.. auch das liegt nicht in meiner Macht...

Ich spüre wie Trauer und Verzweiflung mich auffressen, ich sinke zu Boden und lasse meinem Tränenmeer freien Lauf – lange genug habe ich es zurück gehalten. Nun kann ich nicht mehr länger.. ich bin machtlos und gebe mich dem Schmerz hin. Schließlich solltest du mich nicht weinen sehen, du warst ein stolzer Pharao – aber jetzt ist sowieso alles egal.

Du hast mich mal wieder alleine gelassen, alleine mit meinen Gefühlen. Ich hatte mir fest vorgenommen, bevor du ein weiteres mal verschwindest sage ich es dir. Doch auch hier habe ich ein weiteres mal versagt. Tag für Tag habe ich mir diese Wörter aufgeschoben, nie habe ich mich getraut sie über die Zunge zu bekommen, doch sie brannten auf meiner Zunge wie Feuer. Doch zu groß war die Angst vor deiner Reaktion...... vor der Zurückweisung... Denn für dich als Pharao ist es sicher mehr als ungewöhnlich, solche Worte von einem kleinem Jungen gesagt zu bekommen...

Ich hatte mir geschworen dir vorher alles gesagt zu haben.. diese erdrückende Last auf dem Herzen loszuwerden... doch du hast mir ja erst gesagt dass du wieder gehen musst als du bereits begonnen hattest zu verschwinden.. Ich hatte keine Zeit mehr dir meine Gefühle zu erklären... Ich war auch diesmal machtlos.

Ich sitze hier alleine auf dem Boden in meinem Zimmer und spüre die erdrückende Schwere der Gefühle, die du im Raum zurück lässt. 


	2. Ich hasse mich!

Ihr wolltet ja unbedingt eine Fortsetzung… gut, versuche ich mich noch einmal an einer Darkfic " Es sollte ja eigentlich zu Ende sein.. Naja, bin gespannt was ihr davon haltet " Danke euch allen für die positiven Rückmeldungen, hab mich sehr gefreut!!

Here we go…

Ich hasse mich!

Die ganze Nacht habe ich wach gelegen und vor mich hin gestarrt. Mein Zimmer ist groß… zu groß für mich allein.. Doch ich habe nicht in den weiten Raum gestarrt sondern auf unser Foto, dass Joey letzten Sommer von uns gemacht hat. Ich sitze mit einem riesigem Eis auf deinem Schoß auf einer Parkbank und dein rechter Arm liegt über meiner Schulter. Ich schließe die Augen und es ist so, als könnte ich mich in jenen Moment zurückversetzen... Habe ich doch gelernt die Zeit zu kontrollieren? Nein, es ist einfach diese Szene, die sich so tief in mein Gedächtnis eingebrannt hat, weil ich zu diesem kurzen Zeitpunkt so glücklich war...

Mühsam quäle ich mich aus dem Bett – es ist Donnerstag, 7 Uhr, eigentlich müsste ich mich nun unter die Dusche schwingen. Doch ich werde heute sicher nicht zur Schule gehen.. Werde denen aus der Oberstufe keinen Grund geben auf mir rumzuhacken weil... Ich wage einen kurzen Blick in den Spiegel - weil ich mit meinen Augen aussehe wie der laufende Tod. Ich werde mir von den Lehrern heute keine schlechten Noten ankreiden lassen, weil ich nicht zuhören und aufpassen kann. Und meine Freunde... denen würde ich mit meiner Stimmung eh nur zur Last fallen und sie müssten nur unnötig Ausreden erfinden, dass ja nur alles halb so schlimm wäre... Sie waren halt noch nie verliebt... So wie diese Person vor mir im Spiegel... Sie sieht aus wie du.. ist es aber nicht. Ich bin es selbst.

Ich schlurfe schwermütig in die Küche und zucke kurz zusammen als die kalten Fliesen meine warmen, nackten Füße treffen. Was ich nun brauche ist ein kräftiger schwarzer Tee. Beiläufig fülle ich den Wasserkocher und stelle ihn an. Ich war ja so ein riesiger Idiot!  
Oh, ich war ja so verdammt wütend auf mich! Warum hatte ich Yami nicht einfach schon vorher von meinen Gefühlen erzählt? Wieso musste ich es auch Tag für Tag immer weiter hinauszögern? Ich kenne mich nur zu gut um zu wissen dass es das nächste mal wieder genauso ablaufen wird... und wenn du wieder verschwindet, weißt du immer noch nichts. Ich sehe es schon kommen.. Tag für Tag schäme ich mich für diese Empfindungen – und irgendwann...

Irgendwann wirst du eine Freundin haben. Ich sehe es schon kommen. Ich weiß es... irgendwann kommst du zu mir zurück und erzählst mir strahlend dass du nun ein Mädchen an deiner Seite hast! Und du wirst niemals wissen, wie ich über dich denke – denn wenn dieser Tag eintritt... werde ich es dir bestimmt nicht mehr sagen. Ich Riesenidiot bin einfach zu schüchtern dir die Wahrheit zu sagen! Wie oft war ich wirklich nur einen Millimeter davon entfernt es indirekt ins Gespräch einfließen zu lassen.... Aber als ich dir in die Augen gesehen hab.  
Diese stolzen, anmutigen Augen eines Pharaos. Ich habe Angst vor deinen Augen! Weiche deinem Blick aus – und gesagt habe ich daraufhin nur Blödsinn. Bin ich nicht lächerlich? Wie im Trance greife ich nach dem heißem Wasser und halte die Kanne über meine Lieblingstasse.

Nicht mal dir Yami, der Person der ich am meisten in meinem Lebe vertraue kann ich die Wahrheit sagen! Ich bin ja so wütend über meine eigene verdammte Schwäche! Ich hasse mich einfach! Losschrein möchte ich nun am liebsten! Oder irgendwas kaputt schmeißen! Während ich das kochende Wasser in meine Tasse schütte fällt mein Blick auf meine linke Hand, welche die Tasse noch dabei festhält. Meine rechte Hand, die die Kanne hält verkrampft sich und fängt an zu zittern. Ich hasse mich!  
Schießt es mir nur durch den Kopf und bis oben vollgestopft mit Wut schütte ich das kochende Wasser über meine Hand! Augenblicklich schreie ich auf und lasse den Wasserkocher automatisch fallen. „Scheiße – ist das heiß!"

Sofort drehe ich den kalten Wasserhahn auf und halte meine brennende Hand. Verflucht, wie das pocht! Wieso hatte ich den Mist auch getan... Ich drehe das Wasser aus und sehe wie meine ganze linke Hand rot anläuft. Es fängt an zu brennen und es spannt so schrecklich.  
,Ach, alles Mist...' ,jammere ich stumm und mache mich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Ich durchsuche den Medikamentenschrank nach einer Brandheilsalbe und werde schließlich fündig.

Ich bin ganz allein... niemand mit dem ich über meine Situation sprechen kann.. Ich bin verzweifelt.. wütend auf mich selbst... Mir wird schwindelig und in meinen Ohren rauscht es so merkwürdig.  
Werde ich nun verrückt?  
Ich lege die Salbe zurück, merke wie der Schrank dabei vor mir verschwimmt. Was zum Teufel ist mit mir los? Kann ich jetzt nicht mal ne Salbe benutzen ohne das mir irgendwas passiert? Ach, ich hasse mich.. nichts geht gut... 

Ziellos laufe ich durch die Wohnung... Was soll ich bloß machen? Von Minute zu Minute wird mir immer schwindeliger. Alles dreht sich, wer spielt da seine Streiche mit mir!  
Krampfhaft versuche ich mich auf den Beinen zu halten – will zu meinem Bett und mich erst einmal hinlegen. Doch ich schaffe es nicht mehr mein Zimmer zu betreten.. im Türrahmen verliere ich plötzlich das Gleichgewicht und stürze zur Seite weg. Ich nehme nichts mehr um mich wahr.

Verwirrt sehe ich mich um, ich bin in einem schwarzen, dunklen Tunnel? Ich bin allein!  
„Yamii?" ,versuche ich es obwohl ich genau weiß es ist vergebens. Plötzlich bricht der Boden unter mir zusammen. Ich falle ins Unendliche. Panisch schreie ich, mein Bauch krampft sich zusammen. So plötzlich wie mir der Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen wurde stelle ich fest, dass ich nicht weiter falle. Ich liege in der Luft. War das mit dem Boden unter den Füßen wegreißen vielleicht eine Metapher..? Will mir mein Gewissen einreden wie sehr ich Yami doch brauche? Verdammt ja – das weiß ich doch selbst! Ein Schluchzen entrinnt meinen Lippen.

„Hey Aibou.. was ist los? Habe keine Angst, ich halte dich doch. Ich habe dich in deinem Sturz aufgefangen" ,flüstert die wohlvertraute Stimme direkt hinter mir. „Yami??!" Freudig und verwirrt zugleich sehe ich in deine großen, mich liebevoll und besorgt ansehenden Augen. Du hältst mich fest in deinen Armen, unter mir der Abgrund... doch ich falle nicht. Moment!  
Wieso fallen wir dann nicht beide? Wieso schweben wir im schwarzem Nichts!  
„Yami, wieso schwe..." ,der Satz bleibt mir im Hals stecken – erst jetzt, als ich mich ganz zu dir gedreht habe um mit dir zu sprechen fallen mir die strahlend weißen Schwingen an deinem Rücken auf. Diese halten uns sicher in der Luft. „Engel..." ,flüstere ich.  
Aber das du einer bist weiß ich ja schon lange. Lieb lächelst du mich an und plötzlich fällt dein Blick wie zufällig auf meine rot glühende Hand. Die Salbe ist bereits eingezogen. „Was ist passiert Aibou?!" ,fragst du erschrocken. Ich verstehe nichts mehr... Wieso bist du plötzlich da? Wo kommst du her? Und warum bist du plötzlich so viel ... welches Wort beschreibt es am besten? – Einfühlsamer?  
Endlich bist du wieder da. Du hast mich vor dem Sturz ins Nichts beschützt. Ich spüre wie der Hass auf mich selbst nachlässt. Es tut so gut in deinen Armen zu liegen.  
„Du Yami? Ich... Ich... hab vielen Dank!" ,ich quäle mir ein Lächeln ab. Du schweigst. „Ich wollte dir schon immer etwas anvertraut haben, mein Pharao..." Mit Engelsgeduld hörst du mir zu und wickelst dabei eine meiner längeren blonden Strähnen um deinen Zeigefinger. „Weiß du... Du wirst es sicher nicht verstehen, aber... Ich habe in all der Zeit gemerkt, dass du mir wirklich verdammt wichtig bist. Du bist etwas ganz besonderes.. Ich... "

„Yugi!! He, Yugi, kannst du mich hören! Du hast nur einen Alptraum!" Auf einmal ist alles weg.. einfach vor meinen Augen verschwommen... Es wäre auch zu einfach gewesen... „Engel" ,hauche ich und realisiere allmählig dass jemand schon die ganze Zeit an mir rüttelt.

Mein Bild vor den Augen klärt sich und als erstes erkenne ich meine Zimmerdecke. Spüre, dass ich in meinem Bett liege. Ich könnte heulen.. Es war nur ein Traum... ‚Natürlich' ,dachte ich ironisch, ,wie sollte es auch anders sein? In Real bekommst du noch nicht mal das hin..' Kritisierte ich mich hart. Ich bin enttäuscht und wütend.

„Yugi, mein Kleiner! Geht es dir gut? Jag' mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein!" ,überflutet man mich direkt. Ich blinzele umher – Moment mal, war das nicht Großvaters Stimme? Tatsächlich, mein Opa sitz an meiner Bettkante und sieht mich ziemlich besorgt an. Stimmt ja, mir war ja plötzlich so schwindelig... Bin ich etwa umgefallen? War er es etwa, der mich in Wirklichkeit aufgefangen hat?  
Ich weiß nicht, ob ich enttäuscht oder froh sein soll. Froh, dass mein Großvater für mich da ist, dass er mich nicht fallen lässt.. Kann ich mich vielleicht ihm anvertrauen..? Ob er mich versteht?? Er weiß ja von dir... Yami.. warum hast du mich nicht wirklich aufgefangen...?

Wo bist du? 


	3. Tears of a Pharao

Es war verdammt schwer ne Idee hierfür zu finden, wisst ihr das? Irgendwie bin ich durch das Lied von Overground „Der letzte Stern" zufällig drauf gekommen....Teile des Songs sind reinkopiert Weiter geht's nimmer... Habs immerhin ins „Dark-Genre" gestellt "" Ich sags direkt, dieser Teil fällt da aus der Rolle.  
Viel Spaß beim lesen!!

Dieser 3. Teil ist speziell Kagu-chan gewidmet, wie versprochen .V hdl

Tears of a Pharao

Und wenn dein Bild in meinen Träumen erscheint Ich weine im Schlaf, ich bin so allein!

Schon wieder ist ein Tag vorüber gegangen… Einer von diesen ewig langen.. Ich liege schon wieder im Bett und versuche einzuschlafen. Doch mein Herz wird von Tag zu Tag immer schwerer... Ich bin ja so enttäuscht... Von dir... Heute vor einem Monat bist du einfach verschwunden... Ich dachte du lässt zumindest heute wieder etwas von dir hören..

Mein Seele trägt diese Enttäuschung nicht mehr. Endlose Tränen durchnässen mein Kissen.  
Fast jede Nacht träum ich von dir.... immer wieder durchlebe ich so diesen ersehnten Moment. Jedes mal anders – aber trotzdem das selbe. Ich steh jede Nacht irgendwo allein.. ich rufe nach dir. Doch du antwortest nicht – nur mein eigener Schrei hallt mir in den Ohren. Ich renne... und plötzlich bricht die Welt um mich herum zusammen. Ich falle ins bodenlose... Jedes Mal bist du da. Jedes Du unternimmst etwas anderes um mich zu retten.. Dabei lande ich irgendwie in deinen Armen... Immer wache ich auf und muss feststellen, dass es ein weiterer Streich meines Gehirns war.

Ich merke nicht, wie ich langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf übergleite. Trotzdem versiegen meine Tränen nicht.. Ich hatte so fest mit dir gerechnet....

Ich schlage alles andere ab Und ich warte bist du wieder da Bist bei mir, kein Tag vergeht Solange bis du wiederkommst

Ein langer Gang... Aber nicht unheimlich... eher einladend hell. Ich glaube es ist Sandstein? Wo bin ich hier schon wieder.. Alles sieht auch so leer aus. „Hallo?!!" ,versuche aich auf mich aufmerksam zu machen, doch ich höre nichts weiter als mich selbst.

Links in diesem Gang in gut 4 Meter Höhe befinden sich einige kreisförmige Öffnungen, die als Fenster dienen und Sonnenlicht in die Passage hineinlassen. Es ist keine bedrohliche Atmosphäre... Aber ich habe trotzdem Angst. ...... „HALLOOOO??!" Meine klägliche Stimme geht an diesem merkwürdigem Ort regelrecht in den Weiten unter. „Dein zartes Stimmchen ist nicht zum Schreien oder Befehle geben geeignet, Aibou. Die Wahrheit hat eine leise Stimme." ,war vor einiger Zeit einer von Yamis Sprüchen gewesen.

Alleine stehe ich hier in dieser langgezogenen Halle. Ich renne.. will hier raus!  
Ach verdammt, was falle ich wieder erneut darauf rein?! Es ist eh immer das selbe, was falle ich schon wieder darauf rein? Der Boden wird gleich unter mir verschwinden und ich falle... Nein, ich will das nicht immer mit mir machen lassen! Abrupt bleibe ich stehen.  
Ich gehe dabei kaputt!! Nein... ich bin es glaub ich schon... Diesmal kriegt mich dieser verdammte Traum nicht so weit – diesmal werde ich vor der schmerzvollsten Stelle abbrechen!

Ich schütte mich heftig und rede mir immer wieder ein, dass ich nun endlich aufwachen will. Ich kneife mir in den Arm und fange an zu schreien. Ich will aus diesem psychopathischem Gefängnis heraus!  
Nach einer Weile habe ich Erfolg, das Bild dieses dämlichen Ganges wird endlich vor meiner Nase immer undeutlicher. Ich merke wie mein Bewusstsein in meinen schlafenden Körper zurückgelangt – spüre weit entfernt das Bett unter mir.

„Aibou... Bitte.. geh nicht.." Diese Stimme! Ich horche auf, du erreicht mich nur gedämpft, wie im Nebel. Oder nein, von sehr weit weg... Bist du etwa doch da gewesen?  
„Yugi, mein Hikari... Komm zu mir..." In meinem Kopf überschlägt sich alles... meine Ohren rauschen. Um mich herum ist alles weiß.. Ich befinde mich im Halbschlaf, traumlos und kurz vorm Aufwachen... Yami ruft nach mir! Du bist dort, klingst verzweifelt! Doch etwas hält mich davon ab zu dir zurück zu kehren. Angst. Angst wieder verletzt zu werden, weil ich weiß dass hier alles virtuell ist.  
„Ich warte... au...." Der Satz bleibt unvollendet, ich höre zwar dass du noch etwas sagst, aber ich bin zu weit entfernt von dir. Yami... Ich will doch auch zu dir... Verzweifelt rollen mir einige Tränen über die Wange.  
Doch ich wache nicht auf, ich konzentriere mich fest darauf wieder in diesen Traum zurückzukehren. Verletzt bin ich so oder so schon...

Wenn du willst ich wart auf dich Wenn du kannst versprich mir nicht Doch vergiss es nicht ich liebe dich Und wenn der letzte Stern vom Himmel fällt

Und wenn der letzte Stern vom Himmel fällt Komm wünsch dir was für die Ewigkeit Und wenn dein Bild in meinen Träumen erscheint Ich weine im Schlaf, ich bin so allein!

Ich schaffe es! Ich stehe jetzt wieder genau da, wo ich eben auch war. „YAMI?!!" Du bist nicht da?? Einfach nicht da?! Ich.. Ich ...ich könnte zusammenbrechen.. Einfach weg und von all dem nichts mehr mitbekommen.. „Folge dem Gang. Ich warte am Ende auf dich Aibou." Deine Stimme hallt durch diese lange Halle, sie ist laut wie eh und je. Oder.. schwingt da etwa Schwäche mit?  
Sofort setze ich mich in Bewegung.. Ich muss es einfach rausfinden!!

Ich renne, ich hetze ich... fliege? Fast kommt es mir so vor...

Der helle Gang endet in einem Zimmer. Es ist riiiiiesig.. Erstaunt sehe ich mich um. Meine Augen achten jedoch eher beiläufig auf all die Verzierungen, die teuren Möbel, Bilder und Skulpturen. Sie grasen den Raum nach dir ab. Du sitzt nicht an dem mächtigem Schreibtisch mit dem prunkvollem Stuhl daran und stehst auch nicht wie erwartet in diesem Zimmer herum. Ein Blick auf das edle Bett dessen rote Samtvorhänge, die zur Seite gezogen sind verrät mir dass du auch nicht dort liegst.

Du MUSST doch hier einfach irgendwo sein!  
Plötzlich taucht scheinbar wie aus dem Erdboden ein Mann vor mir auf. Ich erschrecke mächtig und drücke die rechte Hand zur Beruhigung gegen mein Herz – als könnte sie es festhalten und ruhiger schlagen lassen. Der Mann ist merkwürdig in Gewänder gekleidet... ganz in blau... Aber am meisten wunder ich mich über diesen angsteinflößenden langen Hut mit der Schlange vorne dran.  
Er steht mir genau gegen über.... würdigt mich aber keines besonderen Blickes. Ich versuche meine Zähne auseinander zu kriegen und will ihn nach Yami fragen.. Aber da dreht er sich bereits um und geht einige Schritte auf den entgegengesetzte Wand zu. Hat er mich gar nicht gesehen..?

Er geht auf den dunklen Vorhang zu und schiebt ihn mit einem Ruck zur Seite. Warum bin ich nicht gleich darauf gekommen?? Ein Balkon!  
Am ganzen Leibe zitternd vor Aufregung folge ich dem Fremden hinaus. Es ist dunkel.... Also ist es auch in diesem Traum Nacht? Ein kalter Wind empfängt mich.  
Aber das ist nichts gegen die Kälte des Schrecks die sich in meinem Inneren ausbreitet als ich nach vorne sehe.

Der Mann von eben steht mitten auf dem Balkon... er spricht aufgeregt, aber ich verstehe kein Wort. Es ist eine ganz merkwürdige Sprache, er spricht sie hart und böse. Unheimlich.  
Ich sehe mich um, an wen seine Worte gerechtet sind.

Ich schlucke.... Ich sehe eine Person über die Brüstung, die eher eine kleine Mauer ist, gebeugt. Die Arme waagerecht auf die Mauer gelegt und darauf den Kopf gebettet. Ich gehe weiter nach vorne... unter uns liegt eine Stadt. Es sind nur weiße kleine Häuschen... aber sehr viele. Sie liegen weit unten im dunklen Tal... Die Person schräg nun zu meiner linken schaut also gedankenverloren dort runter. Dementsprechend liegt dieses Gebäude hier auf einem Berg? Die einzige Lichtquelle ist der große Vollmond und ein paar vereinzelnde Sterne. Es wirkt romantisch.  
Ich sehe die Person nur von hinten... eigentlich nicht mal das. Sehe nur einen bis weit über den Boden reichenden roten Mantel – der Rest ist zu weit über den Balkon gebeugt.

Der Mann in Blau redet weiter munter auf den anderen in Rot ein. Doch der scheint von den Worten überhaupt keine Notiz zu nehmen! Genau wie alle beide nicht von mir... Es ist verdammt kalt hier.. ich trage doch bloß meinen Pyjama!! Frierend reibe ich mir die Arme. Mensch Yami... was soll das.. ich habe dir vertraut.  
Was soll ich bloß hier? Habe ich etwa auch nur geträumt, dass Yami nach mir gerufen hat? Wahrscheinlich... Ich bin einfach...... naiv....

Plötzlich dreht sich der Mann, der die ganze Zeit nur stumm die Stadt betrachtet hat, sich hastig um. Mein Herz bleibt stehen. Ich muss erst mal zwei Schritte zurück torkeln.  
D....Das glaub ich nicht!! Ich reibe mir über die Augen und sehe genauer hin!

Ein langes grau-braunes Gewand mit goldenen Verziehrungen, ein Gürtel in der selben Farbe, der schließlich breiter wird und den unteren Teil des Gewandes ziert.... Goldschmuck an Beinen, Armen... dunkle Haut... Milleniumspuzzle.  
Schwerer Schmuck an den Schultern, der wahrscheinlich den langen, dunkelroten Mantel hält.  
Und das Gesicht... Oh Gott... Ich träume wirklich!  
Bist das wirklich du?  
Deine Haare... Frisur.. alles so, wie ich es auch Heute trage...

Doch halt! Deine Augen sind anders!  
Diese wunderschönen violetten, stolzen Spiegel der Seele sind.. verweint! Tränen laufen dir über die Wangen... Gott.. mir wird schlecht.....

Trotzig schaust du den Mann in unserer Mitte an, der mittlerweile schweigt. Ein Windstoß kommt auf und wischt dir wie auf Kommando die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln. Trägt sie mit sich davon.  
„Lass mich in Ruhe Seth! Verschwinde, ich will allein sein!! Erzähle ja niemandem, was du gesehen hast!" ,schreist du ihn wütend an. Wie energisch du Befehle geben kannst... Von dieser Seite hast du dich mir noch nie gezeigt.. Du jagst mir eine Gänsehaut über den gesamten Körper.  
Der Mann verbeugt sich kurz und verschwindet wieder hinter den Vorhang, zurück in das Zimmer.  
Dein Zimmer? Wo bin ich bloß??

Du scheinst mich nicht zu bemerken und wendest dich wider der kleinen Mauer zu. Schaust hinunter wieder auf die Stadt im Mondlicht.  
Deine Stadt?

„Komm zu mir Aibou..." ,flüsterst du plötzlich, ohne den Blick abzuwenden. Ich schlucke – wurde ich doch bemerkt?  
Ich komme näher... stehe nu neben dir. Du wirkst so fremd... Du bist du, aber trotzdem habe ich vor dir als Pharao einen verdammten Respekt. „Wo.. sind wir.." ,bringe ich stockend über die Lippen, in der Hoffnung dass du mich hörst. Du deutest mir mit der Hand, mich neben dich zu stellen. Das tue ich – lehne mich auch gespannt vor und betrachte angespannt den Mond. Welch merkwürdiges Gefühl.... hier, neben dir... mein Pharao.

Und wenn dein Bild in meinen Träumen erscheint Ich weine im Schlaf, ich bin so allein

„In meiner Vergangenheit.... Ich habe dich durch deinen Traum in meine Erinnerungen gerufen. Diese Stelle in meinem Leben hier mit Seth gab es mal wirklich... Nur so war es mir möglich Kontakt zu dir aufzunehmen. Ich kann im Moment noch nicht zu dir zurück in die reale Welt Aibou..." Sofort schießen mir 1000 Fragen in den Kopf. Die erste wohl:  
„Warum?" „Ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen... es kann noch etwas dauern. Ich habe dich zu mir gerufen, weil ich gespürt habe, wie traurig du warst. Dein Herz hat nach mir gerufen... Fast jede Nacht habe ich versucht zu dir durchzudringen... Ich war wohl noch nicht stark genug..."

Auf einmal drehst du dich zu mir um.... ich sehe dein verweintes Gesicht. Das passt nicht zu deiner momentanen äußeren Erscheinung als mächtiger Pharao. Kann es sein, dass du genau wie ich... #machtlos# bist?  
Wir starren uns einfach nur so an. Ich bin so verdammt glücklich – wie sehr habe ich dich vermisst, Yami. Oder nein, wie war dein richtiger Name aus dieser Zeit? Atemu... 

Aus der Starre heraus drückst du dich plötzlich an mich. Erschrocken lasse ich dich gewähren.... deine Wärme tut so gut. Um Schutz hüllt sich dein langer Mantel fast um mich. „Aibou.." Du drückst mich einfach fest an dich... hast du mich auch so vermisst? Mein Herz klopft wie wild. Ich schmiege mich kurz an dich, sehe dann aber mit dem Kopf auf – ohne meinen Körper aus der Umarmung zu lösen. Du blickst hinauf in den Nachthimmel... Eine einzelne Sternschnuppe leuchtet plötzlich auf. „Wünsch dir was Aibou" ,lächelst du, ohne mich anzusehen.

,Du wusstest, dass ein Stern fallen wird..' ,schießt es mir durch den Kopf. ,Also gut, jetzt oder nie....'

„Yami, ich muss dir etwas sagen...."

Und wenn der letzte Stern vom Himmel fällt Komm wünsch dir was für die Ewigkeit

THE END

Gibt keine Fortsetzung, nochmal lass ich mich nicht bequatschen... Keine Idee mehr ."

Polarstern! 


End file.
